dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Surgo
This talk page has the following archives: * Archive 1 Help Hey thanks for helpign me with my page and would you mind lookign the content over? make sure it's not too broken or anyhting? I'd really appreciate it :D thanks --Chalto 00:37, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Shadowspawn (3.5e Race) WikiStickies Sucks Can we get rid of the Wikistickies thing? It's not really helpful for an owner-centric wiki like this one on the rare occasions it points to a page that isn't already finished, and usually it points to places that are. Is there a picture to put on to OGL article? How about a picture of a Saving Throw, anyone got one? --IGTN 03:18, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Hold on, I'm confused. What's Wikistickies? I don't think it even appears for me. Surgo 03:29, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, I see. Must be a new feature. That's pretty hilarious, I'll see what I can do. Surgo 03:31, December 17, 2009 (UTC) SMW Ignore Properties Is there a way with SMW to have it ignore properties on a page (or even better in a namespace)? I don't want things in my sandboxes that use templates to appear as finished articles. --Andrew Arnott (talk, ) 18:38, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think properties are enabled for the User: namespace. Surgo 21:16, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Perfect! --Andrew Arnott (talk, ) 21:26, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::: That's definitely the case for every sandbox I've ever had going. They'll still show up in the navigation ask querries if you have them in the categories though, so don't do that ;-). - TarkisFlux 21:38, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Suggestion I noticed that you were overhauling the weapons and I thought I'd mention something that bugged me. Please make it so you can make weapons that don't exist small size, because how it is now there is no way to put N/A in the small sized price category.--ThirdEmperor 15:10, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Tooltip Script Error Since you started tweaking, I've been getting this error on the recent changes page every 'Special:' page and every edit page I've checked. "Tooltip Script Error Message: wz_tooltip.js must be included INSIDE the body section, immediately after the opening tag." Just making sure you're aware of the issue. - TarkisFlux 21:14, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry about that :/ I removed it. Surgo 21:35, December 18, 2009 (UTC) LA? Ok, Im new to DMing, and mone of my players wants to be a half-dragon aasimar. does the LA mean that he gets his first class level at level 5, or what? --Lord Mattos 03:15, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, it means there's four "virtual" class levels from half-dragon, and however many from Aasimar. Think of them like class levels. That said, I'd try to talk them out of it or come up with another way to make him a half-dragon Aasimar (possibly use the Half-Dragon class, which is 3 levels long). LA makes characters horribly weak and is a bad idea in every circumstance. Surgo 04:16, December 23, 2009 (UTC) deleted book section from equipment hy Surgo i have created the books section under mundane equipment because i thought that my Book Of Dwarven Stonemasonry- Basic (3.5e Equipment) would fit there. but you deleted it and said that books will go somewhere else . where do you think that this item should appear? and how can people know about it? ty --Hananack 16:31, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :I'll work on it; I'm in the process of overhauling equipment. It'll go in an "Other" section. Surgo 16:33, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Great Thanks dude--Hananack 16:37, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Your management style is appreciated Your comments and criticisms on Koumei's classes have given me a new appreciation for you. The fact that you'd rather cooperate with someone is such a relief from the Old Wiki. The Seagull would have waited for someone to make a balance comment, and then he would have flown in, squawked a lot, crapped all over the page and swooped out. --Genowhirl 09:59, January 16, 2010 (UTC) : SQUAK!! *CRAPS* *flies away* : Just couldn't resist ;-) --Ghostwheel 10:06, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Hah! But, really, I try to refer to Peter Gabert as "the Seagull" because "Green Dragon" gives him too much dignity. The basic pattern is the same, though. Go look on the Summoner's talk page on the Old Wiki to see what I mean. --Genowhirl 10:09, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yep, Hoopy the Poopy too. For examples, see the "Reflexman" optimized build, as well as the current FA page, the Celestial Dire Lion (and what a piece of crap that monster is, as I demonstrate on the talk page >_>) --Ghostwheel 10:16, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Haha, oh wow. Even the original author said it wasn't fit to be an FA. -- Dracomortis 20:53, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Also, it looks like I'm one of the cool kids now. I, for better or worse, tried to call Hooper out in as polite a way as I could while Hooper was, well, being Hooper. I even e-mailed GD to ask what the heck was up and asked WHY Hooper gets the free pass he does and provided some examples of things Hooper said which were much, much worse than anything I did. I got blocked for a week and Hooper apparently got off because he was 'implying'--despite GD saying to me 'implied stuff counts, too'. Sigh.--Genowhirl 20:31, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Requests_for_Adminship/Green_Dragon. This should be good. --Genowhirl 17:09, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I come from the lands of the Green Dragon I have recently migrated from the lands of the Green Dragon curse his name, and i would like to know if their was much changing from the format of the Old Wiki--Stryker-Fyre 13:36, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :There is a bit. Just follow the new preloads and add pages. Surgo 14:05, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::You may also want to check out Dungeons and Dragons Wiki:Content Requirements and Dungeons and Dragons Wiki:Balance Points. I did not come from that other wiki, but I understand we do things a bit differently around here. - TarkisFlux 17:43, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Echo of Eons Incompletes I know you're working on the Echo of Eons stuff with a group over at GitP, but some of the stuff is running up against our incomplete policies. Can you fill in the Vital Information of the Lava Archon (3.5e Race)‎ (as that will bring it up to mechanically complete) or sandbox it for now please? - TarkisFlux 19:25, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :And take a look at Koeth (3.5e Deity) as well please. It's got the mechanical bits in line, but doesn't actually look playable since deities are almost entirely fluff and it doesn't have any. - TarkisFlux 19:27, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::At this rate, it looks like I'll be deleting the majority of it. Surgo 01:52, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Book of Gears Just wanted to leave you a reminder about consolidating all the BoG material that's accrued on TGD forums on here, when you've got the time. --Ghostwheel 11:05, February 12, 2010 (UTC) A service unminded? You probably don't remember me from dandwiki.com, our overlap of times spent there was short. But it happens to be in my interests to improve grammar and language errors on article, as it is an ever growing problem on the internet. As long as you do not mind the fact that I would be doing the same at dandwiki, because, personally, I prefer the layout and attitudes. I could get in a fight with GD someday, but for now, I would love to provide this for both wikis. --SgtLion 09:40, February 18, 2010 (UTC) : Until Surgo gets on and greets you himself, let me say it; Welcome to the wiki! I hope you enjoy it here. We strive for articles of the highest caliber, and thus would welcome any fixes in grammar and language that might occur when people upload their work. That said, there's probably a lot less here than on the sucky wiki what with the level of quality control that we have here, but if you see anything amiss I'm sure the author would welcome any help in fixing grammar and spelling that you might be willing to give :-) --Ghostwheel 10:02, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::While some of us (not me, I came late to the party) have histories and issues with individuals over there, we don't deny their existence or proclaim simple untruths about licensing and copyright, or whatever, in an attempt to keep people away. We don't actually mind if you do work on both sites; it's your time to spend how you see fit. As to the changes you're suggesting, they would almost certainly be very welcome. Spelling and grammar changes that preserve author intent are the definition of constructive non-mechanical edits, and are almost universally accepted. So feel free, and welcome to the wiki. ::As a side question, we're also interested in making useful changes to the layout. If there's anything about our setup that you think particularly sucks (or just kinda sucks, or could be better, etc.), feel free to suggest changes on its talk page, my talk page, or Surgo's. - TarkisFlux 16:00, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, well, thanks for the help, both of you. It's most appreciated, my queries are most cleared up. As to suggesting certain parts about the layout, I would be no help, unfortunately. --SgtLion 16:55, February 18, 2010 (UTC) "d20" Style Do you know if this style got changed? The table comment section (used to label the table and stick hit dice in for classes), seems to be showing at the bottom of the table instead of the top. - TarkisFlux 00:47, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :It's your browser. Perform any upgrade or changes lately? Surgo 01:08, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Just using a different computer. I'll sort it then. Thanks. - TarkisFlux 01:24, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::What's the browser? We can add workaround code to the CSS. Surgo 02:20, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::IE 8.0.6 on a Vista Home Premium box, but it only does it when Compatibility View is active. - TarkisFlux 04:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Offered Help So my iaijutsu master unofficial update is mechanically complete. You offered assistance if need be so I was just wondering if you could take a quick look and let me know if there is anything that needs to be completed before it can be put live. Thanks, Rai.auge 06:27, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Images :Sorry mate, the luke/ vader should be deleted then. part of public domain but I have forgotten were I got them. How do I edit the Vivika Specers Licence stuff? The web site that I got it from states "All the fantasy pictures here are free for you to use on your non commercial website." so it should be ok - right? see here --Franken Kesey 21:19, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Copyright Added copyright information to upload Warriors02alt.png. It is now in accord with U.S. copyrights. Thanks. --Jay Freedman 03:34, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Updating Psionic Powers Hey. I've been messing around with Template:Power and all of the individual 3.5e psionic power pages in order to get disciplines, subdisciplines, and descriptors to automatically link to the appropriate SRD page, instead of the user having to manually insert such links. However, the power pages listed below are currently limited to Sysop editing only. If I could get an admin to open them up to user editing (at least temporarily) so that I can make the changes necessary to bring them up to speed, it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks. -- Dracomortis 01:37, March 19, 2010 (UTC) SRD:Control Flames SRD:Control Light SRD:Dissipating Touch SRD:Ectoplasmic Shambler SRD:Eradicate Invisibility SRD:Personal Mind Blank SRD:Personality Parasite SRD:Psionic Etherealness SRD:Psionic Mind Blank SRD:Psionic Overland Flight SRD:Psionic Sequester SRD:Solicit Psicrystal SRD:Tower of Iron Will SRD:Trace Teleport SRD:Ultrablast :Thank you, man! I updated spells, but powers completely slipped my mind. Thank you so much! I'll edit those as soon as I'm able. Surgo 01:47, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem. I've encountered a relatively minor problem though. Some powers (particularly energy powers) have a descriptor of "see text" because they have one or more descriptors that depend upon some choice or circumstance (see SRD:Energy Ball for an example). Because the template attempts to link to an SRD page named "SRD:See Text Effect", this obviously produces a broken link. Is there a way to have the template exclude such descriptor entries, so that it doesn't attempt to produce a link for it? -- Dracomortis 23:39, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::There is indeed -- I'll update the template. Surgo 14:47, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay Surgo How do I go about uploading my Primordial pantheon to fit the wikia's formatting?--Jason Bagby 21:27, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :First of all, I need to know -- are they just deities? Because we already have ways to upload deities -- see here to do that, and just upload them through that page. If not, what is special about them that makes them not deities? Surgo 21:39, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Powers That Need Updating The following categories are yet to be edited: Category:4e Spider Rider Power, Category:4e Arachnomancer Power and Category:4e Songweaver Power, minus the Songweaver 1st level at-will powers and Dance of Hope (4e Power) and Harmony of Water (4e Power). I'll do the 4e power preload at the first opportunity. Thanks. -- '[[User:Sam Kay| Sam Kay ']] talk 22:16, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :The 4e power preload is done. -- '[[User:Sam Kay| Sam Kay ']] talk 15:51, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Uzi What other problems do you have with the Uzi (3.5e Equipment)? --Franken Kesey 15:57, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Try reading the page out loud. Your grammar is terrible. Surgo 23:02, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Policy I can't seem to remmeber, should we delete stuff seven days after the template was applied or seven after the last meaningful edit? (Damn me for not paying enough attention in lately :P) --Leziad 05:02, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :It's 7 days after template application for articles, but 30 days after meaningful edit for any projects that happen to be stuck in the incomplete category for failing to complete an outline. - TarkisFlux 05:07, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks, I try not to forget it :P, peace. --Leziad 05:50, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Power Format Updates Do you think you cout set up a bot to make the updates to the power format (adding ""tags around the author template, and adding a footer and categories with "" tags (e.g. this power), as I have now set up the power preload. The powers that need doing are those in categories "4e Arachnomancer Power", "4e Spider Rider Power" and "4e Songweaver Power", minus the songweaver 1st level at-will powers and Dance of Hope (4e Power and Harmony of Water (4e Power). -- '[[User:Sam Kay| Sam Kay ']] talk 13:37, April 15, 2010 :4e Songweaver and spider rider powers are done. -- '[[User:Sam Kay| Sam Kay ']] talk 18:58, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Help would be appreciated Actually, I could use help with the feat I just put up a while ago. I haven't done this before, and it shows. I don't think the thing even links up to anything else, or if it does, I can't find any. The address for the page is http://dungeons.wikia.com/wiki/Demonic_Heritage, if that helps. I'd appreciate any advice you could give me.--Nimlin 03:24, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Those sections beginning with won't display. If you want those parts to display, you need to remove that. Surgo 03:34, April 18, 2010 (UTC) How does it look now? I looked at the code for one of the other feats, to see what it should look like... but apparently struck out... what're the new tags up top for? adopted? how does that work? I really wish there was a good tutorial on this thing, lol, because I think I'm starting to get lost... I'm starting to remember why I prefer pen-and-paper RPGs to computer games... :It looks fine now. Don't worry about adoption. If you have any questions, feel free to log into our chat (see the link on the sidebar) to ask and get answers in real-time. Surgo 04:00, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::How'd you get the 4e thing to pop up on it? :::I'm unsure what "4e thing" you are referring to. Why don't you hop on the chat and ask your questions there? Surgo 04:16, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Mana/strain question I have a question about the Mana based spellcasting rule variant. how would I determine the Mana/Strain cost for a Bard, Duskblade, Cleric, Artificer, Hexblade, etc.? Is there a special equation I would use? or something else? I'm wondering b/c I really like the concept and execution of the Mana spellcasting style and I'd like to see how it applies to other spellcasting classes. oh before i forget, what about spell-like abilities? how are/would they be affected by this variant rule? Grogert331 15:20, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :I replied on the appropriate talk page. Surgo 18:43, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Game Running I'm starting up a play-by-post campaign for some of my friends, and, while I don't have all the logistics worked out yet, I'm doing some of the stuff temporarily in sub-pages of my user page here. Can I keep my stuff here once I get started? --IGTN 05:12, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : On second thought, anything where a large or even medium gaming group all edit the same page will be one of the hottest pages, and that would be kinda embarrassing. I'll look for somewhere else to go. --IGTN 20:49, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I recommend Google Wave if you have it IGTN. I've got invites if you and your group are interested. - TarkisFlux 23:29, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::One of my players had an account already. I mentioned your recommendation and he hooked me up. Thanks. --IGTN 05:15, May 2, 2010 (UTC) 4e Class Power Layout I've finished making my changes to the 4e power layout, and I have set up a dpl list of powers on the Songweaver (4e Class) page. Could you look to see if you like the new layout? I'm considering making the width of the powers 50% and putting them in 2 columns, like in the core books... any thoughts? -- '[[User:Sam Kay| Sam Kay ']] talk 18:41, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Racial ECL The Apexes (3.5e Race) 1 HD of humanoid does not make it an ECL 2, it makes it a race with a bunch of wasted text. That 1 HD is going to get eaten up by a class level per RAW. If that isn't supposed to be the case, Leziad needs to write in an exception. Even then though, your revert to ECL 2 won't be correct since it has a HD and isn't required to take any class levels to start the game. It's playable at ECL 1 as is, and that's what it should be set at. - TarkisFlux 17:40, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, all of your Denizen of X edits are flawed as well. Those races don't have any LA, and aren't required to take any class levels at start since they have >1 HD, so they're all ECL 3 per the SRD. Gonna revert those shortly. - TarkisFlux 17:47, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Heh, maybe I'm the jackass need to read the rules better than. I was under the impression that they were all forced to start with a class level, and couldn't just start with racial hit dice alone. Surgo 20:39, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm, am I really off? I really was under the impression that unless there was a monster entry they had to start with at least one class level. Surgo 20:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::From here: "If a monster has 1 Hit Die or less, or if it is a template creature, it must start the game with one or more class levels, like a regular character. If a monster has 2 or more Hit Dice, it can start with no class levels (though it can gain them later)." Since that shows up in the "Creatures as Races" section, it's reasonable to assume there is no arbitrary race / monster divide when you're putting it on a character sheet. So no, they don't have to. Sorry Surgo, you be wrong today. If it's any consolation, that bit of rules is incredibly obtuse. - TarkisFlux 21:13, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Exclude something from SMW ask query? How do you exclude something from a semantic ask query? For example, suppose you had the following, which finds all the pages by me that are in the base class category: Author::Cedges Category:Base Class You could find base classes not by me with: Author::!Cedges Category:Base Class How would you construct a query that finds the pages by me that are not in the base class category? None of the following work: Author::Cedges Category:!Base Class Author::Cedges NOT Category:Base Class Author::Cedges AND NOT Category:Base Class Author::Cedges !Category:Base Class Author::Cedges !Category:Base Class Author::Cedges not Category:Base Class Where is the good documentation for this stuff? The stuff in the SMW user manual is not very good. -Cedges 04:55, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Not possible with current SMW. The not operator only functions on properties. - TarkisFlux 06:22, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Job queue not running? Based on , our job queue hasn't run in the last two days. From the wikia-l list it looks like these things are supposed to run once a day, so it looks like it might need a push from wikia to get it running again. -Cedges 05:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Damnit, this keeps happening...once a day isn't actually guaranteed, there is some weird algorithm that goes on behind-the-scenes that decides when to run jobs. Give it a day or two and let's see if it goes down. Surgo 12:50, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :: It hasn't run now since at least May 30th. -Cedges 11:29, June 5, 2010 (UTC) DnDWiki/Templates Hello! I have now started to import articles from D&D Wiki. I have also imported a few templates, which, I think, have no equivalent here. If you want me to stop importing templates completely for the time being, please let me know. The Export/Import routine seems to be tedious, but managable in the end. I will just take time. Probably now, that that is working, we should also talk about instating policies adapted to the D&D Wiki articles. Should we do this on the Talk:Main Page? I hope DnDWiki:Introduction will shed first light on the issue. Daranios 19:37, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :We can talk about it wherever -- here is fine. What policies do you have in mind, exactly? I'm not sure what new policies even need to be added. We'll just have a canon namespace added, and everything else is basically the same. Incomplete period still applies, etc. Surgo 21:24, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Can we dump the UA namespace while we're at it? Given the addition of other non-srd ogl materials I don't see that namespace as particularly useful. - TarkisFlux 23:29, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I think that is a good idea. The namespace is an unfortunate artifact of paleowiki. UA can go into SRD anyway...it's part of the SRD. Surgo 23:59, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, we will need new policies for canon material: What should go there, what are the content requirements? The Dungeons and Dragons Wiki:Content Requirements, as they are now, only fit to homebrew material. That should be made clear somehow. ::::The incomplete period can be applied to canon, too, but e. g. DnDWiki:Kor would already be no longer incomplete as it is now. As we discussed before under the heading Merge Plan, in my opinion a seven day incomplete period makes no sense for the material now under the DnDWiki namespace. As I said I would like to import everything there first (in order to prevent other people from putting effort into the articles at the old place instead of the new one), and then start into the the presumably long process of adapting this material to the requirements of this wiki here. So we probably should also have a statement or a policiy how to treat material in the DnDWiki namespace for the integration period. ::::Then there is a third type of information: Real-world one. Do we have any requirements for articles dealing with companies, authors, books,...? Should they go into the main namespace? (I would say yes.) ::::Later, one could also think about if the Other wikis guideline from D&D Wiki also made sense here. ::::Finally, the first paragraph of the main page will no longer completely fit and should be slightly changed: This will no longer be a wiki exclusively about homebrew material, but additionally based on published stuff. My first proposal would be this. Daranios 13:02, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::From what I understand, canon material isn't going to be ogl publication copies or mechanical bits, but synthesis of fluff elements from many sources. Canon material seems more like traditional wiki material - encyclopedic material that is in a continuous state of semi-evolution as multiple editors add to or prune it. There is zero reason to tag that sort of thing with Incompletes. Pages of that sort that need expanding are Stubs. It's going to mean a namespace that isn't as clean as some of our other ones, but that just puts us back into wiki land instead of the outlier we've been in that respect. :::::With respect to the other wikis, I think keeping those links makes all kinds of sense unless we want the canon articles to be more detailed than I expect we'll make them. Better to offload that to the setting wikis. :::::Real world info has a sort of place here already: the Publication namespace. There are publication lists floating around as well, but none for authors that I'm aware of. More detailed policies for this space is probably in order, as well as a way to fit in author pages. :::::First pass of introductory paragraph looks fair, but I want to kick it around for a bit. - TarkisFlux 15:57, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Surgo, can you bot edit the UA namespace stuff into the SRD space? Pretty please with an artifact sword on top? - TarkisFlux 02:23, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Antipathy Hey sorry about all the random things I have been doing. I am not really familiar with wiki style posting and am trying to get a grasp on it. I will try to do everything you posted me about asap. Antipathy 03:49, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Errors. Hi there, I've been looking through the wiki lately, mostly throught the optimized character builds and then I noticed that the halfling hulrler has a very confusingly written paragraph that is actually wrong, and it is relating to the 10th level special ability listed in the class. It reads as follows: "Bonus feats, unless otherwise qualified, can ignore prerequisites (source: Monster Manual). The rogue's bonus feat from Special Ability is not otherwise qualified, and can ignore prerequisites. We use it to pick up Perfect Two-Weapon Fighting. If you don't want to be like that, you can use your free feats to pick it up whenever you feel like it. " What I understand from it is that it implies that you can take any feat you would like without qualifying for it. This is not the case. The bonus feat granted by the rogue ability may be any feat, however the character must still qualify for the feat with the prerequisites. :Just to be clear, with a strict interpretation of the rules, a rogue can take any feat as a rogue bonus feat. They must meet prerequisites for regular feats though (if that is what you meant). See this discussion for details. --Andrew Arnott (talk, ) 15:55, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Requesting namespaces Hello! Could you please help me out and tell me, how you went about to request a new namespace? I am still looking for a way to speed up the process of importing everything from D&D Wiki. Thanks! Daranios 15:30, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :You have to use . Sorry I've been basically unresponsive lately. Surgo 15:33, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the link and no problem! I will be happy to see my adaptaion questions (adapting main page and introducing guidelines for canon and possibly real-world content) dealt with, but I will come around to devote energy to it myself some time. Daranios 15:04, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I've actually had main page adaption / canon guidelines in the back of my mind for a while now, and will probably write them shortly now that image stuff is dealt with. - TarkisFlux 15:32, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Not trying to screw up twice... Hey. If I wanted to upload the rules for Iaijutsu Focus from Oriental Adventures, would that be allowed? If so, how would it need to be formatted, and where would I upload it to? Or would uploading it not be permitted since it's WotC material and not part of the SRD?--Tavis McCricket 00:42, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :If it's not OGL material (is it?), it can't be uploaded. Surgo 02:19, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :: It's not, which is part of the reason that I made this one. (That and the actual skill kinda sucks from a design standpoint, since it's... well, a skill.) --Ghostwheel 03:50, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I thought it would be appropriate under Fair Use to just take an excerpt of a part of the book, but not the entire thing.The Dire Reverend 05:09, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm not a lawyer, but I believe not -- it has no purpose that is merely demonstrative or academic. Surgo 14:51, July 26, 2010 (UTC) World of Warcraft Role Playing Game So, how would I start importing the information from the WoW RPG here? (Don't worry, it is OGL)The Dire Reverend 05:09, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Same way you upload anything else actually, but on the bottom put Category:OGL instead of Category:User and put and on the article. If you want guidance I've already uploaded a complete sourcebook to the wiki, so follow what I did on the Publication:Dread Codex page and you won't go wrong. Surgo 14:53, July 26, 2010 (UTC) From Cropduster Hello, I'm new here and I just wanted to know where to find editing help from the community members. As you've already seen I am working on an incomplete spell article (which I moved to my sandbox), and I would like to get it completed and corrected. Thanks in advance. Cropduster 02:39, July 31, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: nevermind. We can continue our discussions about my articles on their respective talk pages :) I didn't notice that you'd already replied. Cropduster 02:42, July 31, 2010 (UTC) From Kevin Hi, Surgo Im Kevin. I see there isn't much about first edition. Would you like me to see to that? :That would be great! Just, make sure that when you do that, you follow the format from the other Publications already on the site. Surgo 14:16, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Darkblade I just editied my new class "Darkblade" and I was hoping I could get your approval. The last two things that were the matter with it were thing like <-fill this space out-> areas and needed to have a description that made the class sound more like it's actual class. I was hoping you might e-mail me with a better description then "Fix this area". My e-mail is dukelzan@yahoo.com. Just put Darkblade as the subject. Please and thank you! "The difference between bravery and stupidity is if the plan works" - Newrok Shadowblade, Saint of Creation in Shadowgate 20:07, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately, it's your class. You're going to have to figure out a better description yourself. Surgo 20:22, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your help so far. I edited the Shadow Domain ability and I noticed that an admin took off what was wrong at the top of the page. Dose this mean that I am done editing the Darkblade to your guy's standards? Dukelzan "The difference between bravery and stupidity is if the plan works" - Newrok Shadowblade, Saint of Creation in Shadowgate 13:06, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Darkblade Okay, I fixed the errors that you pointed out. I may have labeled the powers a little off, but that was because I thought the powers are from a source of extraordinary power. I believe I caught most of the grammar errors too. Pleas look again. Please and thank you. Sorry about the “16, part of an indigenous race, home was uprooted by invaders” thing. I was checking spelling on a word document I had already used "The difference between bravery and stupidity is if the plan works" - Newrok Shadowblade, Saint of Creation in Shadowgate 19:06, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Mannon 3.5 Campaign Setting Hey I was wondering if there was anyway I could get the information from my deleted setting back. I was unable to work on it over the summer but there was a large amount of information that I had stored soley on this site. Thank you :I can undelete them, or export them. Surgo 01:57, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I would like you to restore them so that I can continue working on them if at all possible. As I mentioned above I was unable to work on it over the summer but would very much like to get back to it. I really like this site and would be very appreciative if you could do that for me. Antipathy 05:34, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you for restoring the main page but is there anyway to restore all of the linked pages or are they deleted for good?Antipathy 06:10, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Takes a minute yo, have to do them one at a time and was probably in the middle of it when you posted this. I think I got them all though. - TarkisFlux 06:36, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks a lot for putting my stuff back up, I did not mean to seem ungrateful I just did not realize you had to do it one at a time. Everything is up except for the stuff under geography and cultures. If there is any way to get it back that would be awesome but if not i can just start over. Thanks again Antipathy 17:28, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Question As you probably know, a lot of Tome material not directly created by Frank and K is not on this site, but still on the Gaming Den, and then all of it was turned into a pdf. Since that pdf had the consent of the individual authors, and the pdf is open for anyone to download, would it be legal to take all the Tome Material from that pdf and put it on the site? I promise that I will not take credit for it, and list the author as either the original author of the feature or, if I can't find out who the original author was, as The Gaming Den Community. And, if it would not be legal, how much permission would I need? Would the permission from the compiler be enough, or would I have to get consent from the original authors? Thanks! --Azya 03:22, August 10, 2010 (UTC) New skin Hey Surgo, saw your comment on the Wikia new look blog post of Sannse, and I agree with you. I know we talked briefly about merging the d20NPCs wiki content into the Dungeons and Dragons wiki, and this might be a good time to move forward with that. Most of the editors of the d20 NPCs wiki have petered out, and even getting a Community Spotlight on Wikia didn't stir more up. If you do find another place to host D&D content, and want to pull d20 NPC custom creations there too, let me know. --MidnightLightning☇(talk) 22:12, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Hey ML, it is great to hear from you again. I already have a host -- I found a great hosting company that will give me a VM at a very reasonable price, and I'll basically administer it myself (I have the system administration knowledge for such a thing). If you want to talk more about it, shoot me an email -- morgon DOT kanter AT gmail. Surgo 22:39, September 28, 2010 (UTC) RE:Large Wikis Well, I'm sorry to be troublesome about this, but I prefer not to give people on the Internet my email (no offense to you personally). Is there any other way we can talk about this? -'Isdrak ' 04:24, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Again, sorry about this, but the fact of the matter is that I'm not allowed to email people I don't know in real life. However, I may be able to get my parents to set me up a new email account for this kind of thing. -'Isdrak ' 13:26, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :For most definitions of 'real life' you know anyone you have had a conversation with over the internet. Just putting that out there, since by definition we all exist in 'real life'. Karuma 16:59, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Metamagic Your Balanced Metamagic & Counterspelling are brilliant. 2 suggestions though. For the Counterspelling maybe make it a feat. And the metamagic I love the way that you did it, I just think that maybe there should be an added restriction of making it useable a number of times per day equal to the number of metamagic feats you have + your main casting stat modifier. being able to maximize all for your fireballs and lightning bolts would be abuseable. then again you could make it so it is free to use a metamagic feat with spells that are under double the negative operator. Thanks. -Anton Spohn :Maximizing spells like fireball and lightning bolt just seem like ways to make them useful in game, IMO. Their written effects are generally sub-par in wizard-level games, even with the uncapped magic stipulation included in quite a few of those games that allows them to top more than 10d6. It's not really abusable in a game where people are hurling around similar abilities at will. It's just Wizard-level and not fighter-level. - TG Cid 16:32, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Where do we go from here? One question about moving the wiki: Is it already know where in terms of new internet address the wiki will be moved? Thanks! Daranios 19:28, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. I have a domain, and I am investigating the best hosting option (I have one on the top of my list already). Surgo 21:36, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Can I get confirmation that Dungeons and Dragons wiki is definitely moving? If so, add it to the list in The Anti-Wikia Alliance --Smiley12 was here at 00:38, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::We are moving, but I respect Wikia and do not want any part in such an alliance. Surgo 00:47, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to tune in so late, just wanted to give my two cents: I am not happy with the "new look", but I am not keen on the prospect of having two wikis in two different places, effectively splitting the community of contributors. Another small matter affecting my work here: I expect that the existing interwiki links will no longer work at a new host. So if the main administrators like you stick to the plan and move despite of Sannse's arguments, I would move with you. But I personally would prefer to stay and avoid a two-wiki-rift. Daranios 19:23, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :It would be pretty easy for me to write a bot to convert all the interwiki links into links that work. Also, I could set up an interwiki link table on the new wiki as well. Surgo 22:02, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I still stick to my overall opinion, but it's good to hear that the small problem of interwiki links will be taken care of. Bot or interwiki link table both sound good to me. Daranios 14:46, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I'd also like to say a few words with respect to splitting the community: it won't happen. The vast, vast majority of this community regularly participates in the real-time chat that is linked on our sidebar -- it has been known there for some time that we are moving, and literally 100% of those participants believe it is a good idea and plan on moving with us. In addition, the wiki is known to be well-administered by us within the Dungeons and Dragons community, and I strongly suspect that when I inform the greater community that the wiki has moved they will refer to us in the new location, just as they did the last time we moved. Surgo 15:33, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::I see your point. Thinking about new users coming by, when the wiki is moved, I would advocate placing a note on the main pages of the then two wikis referring to the existance of the respective other wiki: On Wikia, I will then want people stopping by to know that there is another (more active) D&D wiki; on the new host I would put such a notice up out of courtesy, so that people know about their possibilities. Daranios 17:20, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Componentless Casting (feat) I believe that you over powered that feat. I can see getting rid of spell components but costs? the whole deal with spells that cost xp is that they are already overpowered. An 18th level wizard that can cast wish is formidable. An 18th level wizard able to cast wish without having to pay xp is a god...literally only the Greater Gods in the books can cast wish (albeit a limited number of times per day) with no cost. If you let players have this feat the way it is it becomes abusable fast. I am not trying to be negative. This is just some creative criticism. -Anton Spohn :Wizards can already get wishes without paying XP. Efreeti exist, they can be compelled into service by Planar Binding, and they have the ability to generate wish with no cost aside from uses per day. Spell-like abilities don't have experience point costs, and experience point costs are a priori bad for the game. --Quantumboost 21:55, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi there I was actually wondering if you could point me in the direction of the source of this picture? http://dungeons.wikia.com/wiki/File:PowerArmor.jpg Its a cool picture and was looking to see if I could get permission to use it for a project (no money involved just a personal thing for a character I am making). Thanks. Subject: Request To Use Lich Paragon For Boss Battle Hello! I am a newer member and am making a dungeon with a boss battle. I wanted to find a villian that was a lich/posessed armor blend, but couldn't find anything. I do not plan to publish my dungeon. Is it OK if I use your Lich Paragon class modifier for my boss? WeAreDMs. 20:30, March 26, 2019 (UTC)Dungeoneer1